This invention relates to novel compounds which are inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases such as the Janus kinases, also referred to as JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. Said compounds are useful in the treatment of diseases related to activity of Janus kinases, including, for example, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, rosacea, lupus, multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, Type I diabetes and complications from diabetes, asthma, cancer, autoimmune thyroid disorders, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, Alzheimer's disease, leukaemia, eye diseases such as diabetic retinopathy and macular degeneration as well as other autoimmune diseases and indications where immunosuppression would be desirable for example in organ transplantation.
Protein tyrosine kinases are a family of enzymes catalysing the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. Phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on protein substrates leads to transduction of intracellular signals which regulate a wide variety of intracellular processes such as growth, differentiation and activation of cells of the immune system. As activation of T-cells and B-cells as well as other cells of the immune system such as monocytes and macrophages is implicated in a number of inflammatory conditions and other disorders of the immune system (e.g. autoimmune diseases), modulation of the activity of protein tyrosine kinases appears to be an attractive route to the management of inflammatory diseases. A large number of protein tyrosine kinases have been identified which may be receptor protein tyrosine kinases, e.g. the insulin receptor, or non-receptor protein tyrosine kinases.
The protein tyrosine kinases JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2 have essential roles in cytokine-dependent regulation of proliferation and function of cells involved in immune response. They are critical in signal transduction in response to their activation via tyrosine phosphorylation by stimulation of interleukin receptors.
While JAK1, JAK2 and TYK2 are ubiquitously expressed JAK3 is predominantly expressed in hematopoietic cells.
JAK1 plays a critical role in mediation of biological responses and JAK1 is widely expressed and associated with several major cytokine receptor families. It is involved in signalling by members of the IL-2 receptor family (IL-2, IL-4, IL-7R, IL-9R, IL-15R and IL-21R), the IL-4 receptor family (IL-4R, IL-13R), the gp130 receptor family and class II cytokine receptors.
JAK2 is implicated in signalling by several single chain receptors (including Epo-R, GHR, PRL-R), the IL-3 receptor family, the gp130 receptor family and Class II receptor cytokine family. Thus, JAK2 plays a critical role in transducing signals for Epo, IL-3, GM-CSF, IL-5 and IFNγ. JAK2 knockout mice exhibit an embryonic lethal phenotype.
JAK3 is involved in signal transduction by receptors that employ the common gamma chain of the type I cytokine receptor family (e.g. IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, IL-15 and IL-21). XSCID patient populations have been identified with reduced levels of JAK3 protein or with genetic defects to the common gamma chain, suggesting that immune suppression should result from blocking signalling through the JAK3 pathway. Animal studies have suggested that JAK3 not only plays a critical role in B and T lymphocyte maturation, but that JAK3 is constitutively required to maintain T cell function. Modulation of immune activity through this novel mechanism can prove useful in the treatment of T cell proliferative disorders such as immune system diseases, in particular autoimmune diseases.
TYK2 is implicated in type I interferons, IL-6, IL-10, IL-12 and IL-23 signalling. A human patient with a TYK2 deficiency has been described and this patient had a primary immunodeficiency disorder characterized as a hyper-IgE-like syndrome with many opportunistic infections by virus, bacteria and fungi. Because Il-23 has been found to play an important role in many chronic inflammatory conditions, a TYK2 inhibitor could conceivably be very effective in treating diseased influenced by IL-23.
Inhibitors of the Janus kinases are accordingly expected to show utility in the treatment of inflammatory and non-infectious autoimmune diseases wherein these kinases are involved.
It is further envisaged that compounds of the present invention may be useful as inhibitors of other kinases, such as Src family kinases (Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Fgr, Blk, Lck and/or Hck) responsible for receptor mediated signalling in T, B and other immune cells; Raf-1/Ras, MAP kinase signalling pathway; Syk and ZAP70 kinases responsible of activation of immune cells.
WO1999065908A1, WO1999065909A1, and WO2001042246A2 disclose pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds as inhibitors of the enzyme protein tyrosine kinases such as Janus kinase 3 and as useful therapy as immunosuppressive agents.
WO2003022214A3 discloses piperazine and homopiperazine compounds for use in the treatment of thrombosis.
WO2004035740A3 discloses aromatic bicyclic heterocycles to modulate IL-12 production.
WO2004099205A1 discloses azaindole compounds as kinase inhibitors.
WO 2005112938A3 discloses disalt nitrogen-heteroaryl inhibitors of IL-12 production.
WO2005051393A1 discloses a method of treatment of atherosclerosis by administering a pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compound.
WO2005060972A2 discloses a method of treating or preventing chronic, acute or hyperacute organ transplant rejection using pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds.
WO2006096270A1 discloses pyrrolopyrimidines useful as inhibitors of protein kinase.
WO2006069080A2 discloses pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyridine-4-yl amines and pyrrolo[2,3b]pyrimidine-4-yl amines useful in the treatment of diseases related to activity of Janus kinases.
WO2006127587A1 discloses pyrrolopyrimidines useful as inhibitors of protein kinase.
WO2007077949A1 discloses heterocyclic Janus kinase 3 inhibitors being useful for the treatment or prevention of various immune diseases.
WO2007117494A1 discloses deazapurines useful as inhibitors of Janus kinases.
WO2007104944A1 discloses pyrrolopyrimidine derivatives having HSP90 inhibitory activity and useful in the treatment of inter alia cancer.
WO2008128072A3 discloses heterocyclic compounds as AXL kinase inhibitors useful for the treatment of cancer or hyperproliferative disorders.
WO2009021169A2 discloses heterocyclic compounds useful as kinase inhibitors.
US2004/0058922 A1 discloses pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds as inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases, such as the enzyme Janus Kinase 3 and as useful therapy as immunosuppressive agents.
US2005/0130954 A1 discloses AKT protein kinase inhibitors for the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer.
US2006/0189638 A1 discloses 4-piperidin-1-yl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds and their use for e.g. treatment of hyperproliferative disorders.